Back to Solitude
by idratherbesailing
Summary: I wasn't able to catch her. At least I was there with the trusty Band-Aid." a short story in Charlie's point of view. R&R please!


8.20.08

I've realized that the people who write Twilight fanfiction update super fast. Haha, it used to be that if you put up a story and it would stay on the first page for a week. My story lasted like four hours there haha.

Anyway, new story! It's a one shot as well as a ridiculously short story. When I say that, I mean REALLY short. That said, this is very different because I'm writing in Charlie's point of view. I never thought I'd write in his or a man's. It was fun, though. I had no idea where I was going with it, but I think Charlie said his story.

For an actual summary: It's about Bella going off to Dartmouth. My sister just left for college, and I thought writing about letting someone you love go would be a good remedy.

Enough of my babbling. Enjoy!

* * *

"I think that's everything."

I lifted another box into the red Chevy that I was so use to seeing in my drive way. The cardboard box was filled to the brim with sheets and a few shirts. I was saddened with the reality that I wouldn't see these sheets revolving in the washer machine that I never understood anymore. I wouldn't see the shirts that my daughter often wore when she was cleaning around the house. It hurt me to know that I wouldn't see her at all around the house anymore.

"I think you're right, Charlie," Bella responded, pulling her chocolate hair into a ponytail. She looked back at the house with her matching brown eyes. I remember her as a small baby when Renee and I first entered our house. Well, it soon became my house. Things just weren't working for the two of us, and we parted our separate ways. Well, she made her separate way. I stayed in Forks, Washington. For some time shortly after she left, I pretended that she and Bella were still around. I still kept some hope that maybe my two girls would come back.

Thankfully, one did. Bella came back to Forks in her junior year of high school. I was surprised that she wanted to make the move in the middle of her high school year, but I was honestly glad to have my daughter back. I had been living in the quaint, quiet house for almost seventeen years. She had arrived in the middle of January last year. It was very awkward seeing her again. I wanted to embrace her and smile at how much she had grown. Unfortunately, we were both very shy, so we briefly hugged and made our way to the car. I had never really had a one-on-one conversation with her. We would try, but something would always interrupt us.

Bella looked up at me, "Well, I guess I should get going."

My face pulled down into a frown. She was first going to head over to the Cullens' house. She was going to re-pack all of her boxes into Edward's car. The chevy would stay in the garage collecting dust. Actually, it would probably stay clean knowing how perfect the Cullens were. They were always impeccably put together, walking around like models on a runway. It was just as awkward being with them as with anyone else. Bella would have looked out of place because she was so clumsy, but when she was with Edward, she completely fit with him. I personally wished they didn't; what father would? It was one thing for a father to send his daughter off to college (which was on the complete opposite side of the country), but knowing that your daughter was in a relationship? That definitely made any father angry. Even though I was the chief of police, I wasn't able to tell my own daughter the pros and cons of a relationship. Hell, I barely knew them myself.

I just wanted Bells to be happy, and Edward was the only one that brought on a true smile on her face. Normally when I saw him, I frowned and wanted to strangle him. He had left my Bells to try and survive on her own. She tried to convince me that it was unexplainable. If I could, I'd arrest the boy for hurting my daughter. It wasn't a just reason for arresting him, and if I did do that, Bells would be crushed. She'd never forgive me. Not only that, but Edward wouldn't last long in jail. His parents have enough money to bail him out of prison for the next century.

I had so many questions about the Cullens, but Bella would just laugh and say, "They're just like us, Charlie. They're like any other human." I didn't believe that. How could someone like Carlisle Cullen, the head of the family, look fifteen years younger than me, and yet act so much wiser and maturer, as if he were fifteen years older than me. The entire family didn't seem to fit their ages. All of the kids looked like high school students, but they looked like they had been held back for several years. That could never happen, because all five of them were geniuses. They were so intelligent they could have probably headed to college by the time they were graduating high school.

What am I talking about? Aw, hell, now I'm sounding like Billy. At first, I had no doubts about the Cullens. Sure, their beauty scared the hell out of me, but I was ecstatic to find out that Carlisle was one of the best doctors in the country. Although the rest of the family never went out that much, they were never any trouble for me. Most teenagers are out past the curfew or partying, but the Cullens didn't seem to fit with those kids. When Bella came here, my opinion changed. Edward seemed too old for Bells. I didn't want her to be with someone that might hurt her. He eventually did. Edward had the nerve to show his face around my house when he came back. He thought he could just return to how things were before he left; before he hurt Bella. She's still madly in love with him, but I'm not falling for his charm anymore.

"Charlie? I'm going to go now," Bella interrupted me. I looked over at her and saw her pull on the massive, red door.

"Alright then," I mumbled. I walked to the car and rested my hand on the window. "Make sure you call me when you land in Dartmouth. Um, oh, don't talk to strangers, or accept any offers from them, and-"

"Charlie, I think I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be with Edward," Bella rolled her eyes.

I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to go so far away. She could transfer to a college somewhere in the state. She could just walk away from Edward. But I would never tell her that. She'd probably hate me, and that would be a terrible way to say goodbye.

I had nothing to say. Instead, I held my arms out and smiled. Bella returned the gesture and hugged me. We never really had any special moments like this one. We never wanted to have one. Hugging her though finally made me realize how quiet we both were; how we both found bonding time unnecessary. Now I regret avoiding her and paying attention to the baseball game instead of her. It made me regret not bringing her to work on take your daughter to work day. It made me regret not thanking her every night for dinner. If it wasn't for her, the house would definitely be in ashes. I'd be living in solitude without her. I had never realized up until that moment how much I needed her and would miss her.

I know that makes me sound like a bad father, but I'm not one to be open about everything. Bella's just like me. Neither one of us would walk up to the other and spill their guts out.

"Ok, Bells. I think you're ready," I softly reminded her. She pulled away and smiled. Suddenly seeing her like that reminded me of when she was a young girl and would come up to Forks for the summer. I remember seeing her trip over the tiniest objects and not being there to catch her. At least I was there to heal her with the trusty Band-Aid.

Bella hopped up into the Chevy and closed the door. She started the engine which roared pretty loud. I wasn't going to hurt that monstrous sound throughout the week.

"Bye, Bells. Don't forget to call me when you land. Have a safe trip. And don't forget: if you ever need me, feel free to call me," I told her. I was still gripping the window. I looked over to her clock and realized that she was supposed to be at Edward's now.

She pulled out of the driveway and stuck her head out the window, "Bye, daddy. I love you."

And with that my girl drove away. Just like my other girl had.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews are amazing )


End file.
